


Nightmare

by Helis_von_Askir



Category: Highlander - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-26 08:00:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19001659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helis_von_Askir/pseuds/Helis_von_Askir
Summary: An explanation for the atrocity that Highlander: the Source is.





	Nightmare

**Author's Note:**

> I only got partway through Highlander: the Source and I will not finish it. This is my explanation for it, more or less.

**Nightmare**

 

“…And then we got free from the cannibals and you drew them off so I could get Anna to the Source.” Mac told the oldest Immortal. They were at Mac’s place for some drinks after dinner and Mac had insisted on telling them the dream he had had last night.

Methos looked at him skeptical. “Cannibals? Source? Seriously, MacLeod, what have you been smoking?”

“Nothing” Mac insisted. “It was just a weird nightmare”

“Weird is about right.” Methos agreed.

“You know, Duncan, I’m rather insulted that you didn’t dream of me.” Amanda said pointedly. She wore a tight little dress that Methos sure as hell would be dreaming about.

Mac smiled at her. “Then it wouldn’t have been a nightmare.”

“Nice save.” Methos muttered. The way things were going he would have to make his excuses soon. Not that he would mind watching or even participating in whatever Amanda had planned for MacLeod, but the Scot would never go for it. He was such a prude.

“Most definitely not.” Amanda agreed and leaned forward to whisper conspiratorily. “Now, tell me that mortal dream wife of yours, was she pretty?”

“Careful now, Highlander.” Methos warned under his breath.

MacLeod put on his best smile. “She was pretty, but not as beautiful as you. Besides, she doesn’t really exist.”

Amanda pretended to think about it. “Alright, then I won’t hold it against you. If you make it up to me.”

Methos rolled his eyes. “I think that’s my cue to leave. Have fun you two.”

“Oh, we’re planning too.” Amanda smiled while the Old Man got his coat.

“See you tomorrow.” Mac called while Amanda was already getting stated.

Amanda giggled. “Or not. We’ll call.”

Methos just shook his head and left. He wasn’t holding his breath that he would see either of these two before noon tomorrow. Which was fine, he still had some things to do himself.


End file.
